Edrad Liones
Introduction Edrad Liones is Arrancar Trece (13) in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's five Fracción. Personality Edrad has a high amount of pride as an Arrancar, as he is ashamed to draw his Zanpakutō against an enemy especially if the enemy is a low ranked Shinigami, and despises those who fight for fun, like Ikkaku Madarame. Despite his brutish appearance, he is a skilled tactician, able to see through Ikkaku's strategy and realizes he was fighting for sport. However, he does have a sense of honor, complimenting Ikkaku on his strength and will power. He also has bit arrogance as he believed his could defeat Natsu along with rest comrades but got of guard Natsu consumed his fire power. History (Bleach manga) Years before Aizen arrived at Hueco Mundo, Edrad was an Adjuchas-class Menos. He was part of the group led by Shawlong Koufang, along with Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem Grindina, and Di Roy Rinker. This group was created for the sole purpose of eating the maximum amount of Hollows. At this time, he looked remarkably similar to his released state, except without Human features. Eventually, the group encountered Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a powerful Adjuchas in the form of a panther that managed to eat a part of Di Roy before he could even attack. As a show of respect for his power, Shawlong and the others knelt before Grimmjow and asked him to be their king, believing that under his leadership, they would succeed in becoming the most powerful class of Menos, the Vasto Lorde. After hunting and eating thousands of lower-level Hollows, Edrad and the others realized that they've eaten their 3000th Hollow, but could not feel their powers growing after eating more than 1000 hollows. Upon telling Grimmjow about this, Grimmjow refuses to give up on hunting more Hollows and calls them cowards. No longer interested in leading the group, Shawlong asks "their king" to eat a piece of each of them, making him stronger while simultaneously preventing them from reverting into Gillians again. He obliges, and eats all of them, including Edrad. When joining Aizen's army. Edrad was the third hollow to be turn into an Arrancar by the Hōgyoku. Making him the 13th Arrancar among the Numeros. Edrad accompanies Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez along with his fellow Fracción to the Human World in Karakura Town. Grimmjow asks them if anyone was detected and Shawlong Koufang tells him that they weren't. He then continues to tell him that he noticed people with higher than normal Reiatsu in the area that were not included in Ulquiorra Cifer's report. Grimmjow is slightly irritated by this and tells his Fracción to use Pesquisa. After they do this, Grimmjow tells them all to be careful as the chances of there being reinforcements are high. He then orders them to go into the town and kill anyone with the slightest bit of Reiatsu. Edrad and the rest of his fellow Fracción then head out to fight their opponents. Edrad confronts Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. However, before he can battle them he senses the death of Di Roy Rinker and states that whoever fought him was lucky as he believes that he was too weak to even be considered an Arrancar. He then tells his opponents that because they ran into him, they have no luck at all and he begins battling them. In the middle of battle, Ikkaku gets distracted by a person named Keigo Asano and Edrad takes this opportunity to punch him across the town. Edrad believes he's won, but Ikkaku gets back and after conversing with Keigo, and asks Edrad for his name. Edrad begins to introduce himself, but stops and states that it doesn't matter since he's going to kill him soon anyway. Ikkaku tells him that he thinks very differently from him, as he believes that introducing yourself is a last courtesy for the person you're about to kill. Ikkaku then introduces himself and states that anyone who ignores this etiquette will be killed by him. They then battle again and Ikkaku makes fun of Edrad's way of handling a Zanpakutō. Edrad states that Arrancar have Hierro and that because of that his blade won't be able to cut him. Ikkaku then attacks him again, but Edrad blocks it. Ikkaku compliments his opponent for being able to block his attack without sliding his arm. He then forms a distance between the two of them and Edrad states that a Shinigami that won't release his Zanpakutō disappoints him. Ikkaku counters by telling him that he's the one who needs to release his Zanpakutō. As the two of them continue battling, Edrad thinks to himself that Ikkaku's way of fighting is complex, but easy to read through, as he only attacks with his left hand and defends with his right. Edrad thinks he has his pattern down, but Ikkaku tricks him by attacking from the right instead, hitting Edrad's face and causing a huge scar to form across his head. As Ikkaku states that he wanted to cut off his head with that attack, Edrad thinks to himself that he has a reckless style of fighting. He then believes that Ikkaku only thinks of this as a game and decides to teach him to take this fight seriously. Ikkaku tells him that in five or six more attacks he will be able to defeat him and Edrad states that he made a mistake in thinking that the winner of this battle will be decided by who releases their Zanpakutō first. Ikkaku asks him if he's finally recognizing his power and Edrad tells him he's foolish and that he should be cowering in fear from his power. Edrad then goes into his Resurrección, Volcánica, and Ikkaku is shocked by the form he takes. Edrad then decides to fully introduce himself to his opponent. Edrad explains that Arrancar seal their abilities in the form of a sword and that when they release their Zanpakutō, their true power comes out along with their true form. He then states that he'll learn that his Resurrección shows both of these things to be true and has fire form out of his fists. He then punches Ikkaku, sending him flying through the town. As Edrad begins overwhelming Ikkaku with more punches, Edrad states that when an Arrancar uses their Resurrección, their power is increased several times over. However, Ikkaku still decides to fight and releases his Zanpakutō, Hōzukimaru. The two of them face off, but Edrad still easily defeats Ikkaku. Edrad tells him that he fought admirably and goes for the finishing blow, but Ikkaku summons up enough power to stop his fist. Ikkaku explains that there never was a difference in power, but that he didn't want to show his true power because he didn't want anyone figuring out. He then activates his Bankai. As Edrad stands surprised that his opponent has Bankai, Ikkaku states that his Bankai is called Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. After Edrad makes a feint attempt at flattery, Ikkaku tells him that he shouldn't praise him and that it is only natural that they both show their true levels of Reiatsu. He then states that true power will only be praised after you die. The two of them then take their battle to the sky and face off yet again. Ikkaku manages to cut through Edrad's Volcánica and shows this by nearly splitting Edrad's arm in half. Edrad thinks to himself that while Ikkaku's Bankai is tremendously strong, it should be brittle when put under excessive strain. As he decides that he will defeat Ikkaku, he notices that his Zanpakutō is releasing some Reiatsu and is growing as well. Ikkaku states that he treats his Zanpakutō a lot different than others, because he doesn't forcefully make his Zanpakutō wake up. The dragon symbol on his Bankai then has the crimson dye on it appear and Ikkaku explains that his Bankai becomes stronger as more of the crimson dye appears. The two of them then have one final clash. Edrad and Ikkaku both fall to the ground and right before dying, Edrad states that he was glad to have asked for his name. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign First Hargeon Arc Second Hargeon Arc Relationships Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsman: '''Edrad is very proficient in swordsmanship, fighting on par with Ikkaku Madarame, a lieutenant-level Shinigami and master swordsman. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Believing his abilities to be superior to a Shinigami, Edrad mainly fights unarmed. While doing so, he is able to skilfully block most attacks launched at him and at the same time find an opening to strike. * Palma Plancha '(鉄甲掌 (パルマ・プランチャ), ''Paruma Purancha; Spanish for "Palm Sheet", Japanese for "Iron Shell Palm"): He has a technique that accumulates Reiatsu in his hands to boost the power of physical attacks (without his Zanpakutō). This technique was enough to knock out a couple of Ikkaku's teeth. '''Hierro: '''Like all Arrancar, Edrad has steel-hard skin which acts as an armor from enemy attacks. While strong enough to block standard attacks unscathed, Edrad was still forced to draw his sword when Ikkaku used his full strength in his attacks. '''Sonído: Edrad is able to use Sonído at the level of at least an average Números. Pesquisa: He uses the ability alongside the rest of his team to search for any spiritual pressures when invading Karakura Town. Cero: '''Edrad fires a red Cero form either of his hands. '''High Spiritual Power: Edrad has high spiritual pressure being able to hold his own against Ikkaku Madarame in his fight. His Reiatsu take the form of fire around him in a reddish orange color. Zanpakutō Volcánica (火山獣 (ボルカニカ), Borukanika; Spanish for "Volcanic", Japanese for "Volcanic Beast"): This Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, but with a hexagonal-shaped guard and a slightly-longer hilt. * Resurrección: Its release command is Erupt (起きろ, Okiro; "Awaken" in the English Dub ). When Volcánica is released, his mask reforms into wings on either side of his face and his arms morph to gigantic proportions while growing large extensions beyond his shoulders. Each of these extensions contains an exhaust spout that releases flames when Edrad is charging up an attack. Resurrección Special Ability: Volcánica gives Edrad the ability to use the element of fire, with the heat being emitted from his fists. These attacks were incredibly strong, so much so that death for Ikkaku became a high possibility, and Yumichika ordered Soul Society to freeze the area they were fighting (and prepare for Ikkaku's funeral as well). His power easily overcame Ikkaku's Shikai, and forced him into using Bankai. Trivia Category:Coalition Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Resurrected Category:Coalition Captain Category:Hargeon Coalition Unit Category:Swordsmen Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Fraccion